Breath of Darkness
by Em-x. everlasting
Summary: All Isabella Potter has ever done, is try to keep her little brother safe. She hopes for just one uneventful year but even she knows that's a loss cause. With Voldemort on the rise, she has more to worry about than ever before.
1. Chapter 1

**Breath of Darkness**

_**Summary:**_** All Isabella Potter has ever done, is try to keep her little brother safe. She hopes for just one uneventful year but even she knows that's a loss cause. With Voldemort on the rise, she has more to worry about than ever before. **

**A/N:** So basically, this story is based mostly in the Goblet of Fire for right now, but will eventually go until the end, with my own ideas of course, so it definitely won't be exactly same, but hopefully I've done good to following it to some degree. I have also changed the rules, its still called the Triwizard Tournament, cause any other name just sounds horrid, but it will host four schools instead of three – just bare with me on that and I promise that everything will eventually explain itself in time. There are no Cullens in this story.

This chapter is mostly following the first part of the movie as everything is laid out and that leaves me with this:

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or Harry Potter.**

Chapter One

_A muggle caretaker making tea and a light switching on in a sort of mansion or castle across, he goes over there blaming the kids who regularly trespassed. He walks through a graveyard into the flat and up the stairs, there are voices, hard to make out at first but it gets clearer the farther up he gets. Someone comes into view. "No, no, my Lord Voldemort, I meant if we were to do it without the boy" "No! The boy is everything. It cannot be done without him. And it will be done, exactly as I say." Another shouts. As he does another man comes into view and kneels by the armchair where the second voice came from. "I won't disappoint you, My Lord." "Good. We must gather our own Comrade, send them a sign." The caretaker is distracted by a huge snake slithering over to them. After a moment, getting his startled heart to calm down, he looks back through the doorway where the snake atop the chair. "Nagini tells me the old muggle caretaker is standing just outside the door" The first and third to speak looks towards him. The caretaker flinches back as the second voice speaks. "Step aside Wormtail so I can give our guest a proper greeting. Avada Kadavra!" A green glow lights the hall as the old muggle caretaker falls backwards into darkness…_

**xxXxx**

I run my fingers through my hair once more, the fix my jacket as I scurry down the stairs. "Come on, Ron! Your mother says breakfast's ready!" I hear Hermione exclaimed. "Boys being lazy?" I ask as I come up behind her. "Bella!" she gasped and drew me into a tight hug. "when did you get here?" "Last night with Harry." I told her. "What about you?" "Just a little while ago." She pulls back, loops my arm with hers and starts to continue down the stairwell. I bang my fist against the wall as I start moving along with her and shout, "Harry! Ron! Wake up or we're going to eat all the food so there's none left for you lazy blokes!" "Aye! You wouldn't dare!" I hear Ron hoarsely shout at me through the wall. "Try me!" That certainly woke them up. Hermione and I laugh as we make our way down the stairs when we hear the boys frantic footsteps stomping above us.

When breakfast is done and all of us are full – save Ron who is a bottomless pit of hunger – we grab our packs, say goodbye to Mrs. Weasley and set out.

The hike was uneventful. Ron either complained or trudged behind. After a little while of walking, a voice shouted from a distance, "Arthur! It's about time, son."

"Sorry, Amos. Some of us had a bit of a sleepy start." Mr. Weasley returned as he looked to see Ron yawning. Hermione and I look at each other and quietly laugh.

"This is Amos Diggory, everyone. Works with me at the Ministry. And this strapping young lad must be Cedric, am I right." Mr. Weasley asked as Cedric jumped down from a tree right in front of him. Cedric nodded, then looked my way and smiled.

"Cedric!" I said excitedly and ran up to hug him. He laugh and kissed my forehead as I wrapped my arms around his waist. I looked up at him. "Why didn't you tell me that you were coming?!"

"Because I wanted it to be a surprise." he replied simply. I jabbed my fist into his side and he let out another laugh

"This way." he said over my head to everyone else and we started to walk again.

"Merlin's beard, you must be Harry Potter." I looked back to see Mr. Diggory shaking Harry's hand.

"Yes sir." He said politely and looked at me. "Great, great pleasure." I smiled at Harry and turned back around.

After a few more minutes of walking, I heard Mr. Diggory say, "Oh yes. It's just over there." "Shall we?" Mr. Weasley questioned. "Oh yeah." "We don't want to be late." "Come on. Nearly there now. Get yourself into a good position."

I dropped to me knees and my put hand on the boot. Cedric laid down next to me, one hand on the boot, the other around my waist. I looked when I heard Harry talking to Fred and George. "What's a Portkey?" Harry asked. "Time to go!" I heard Mr. Diggory proclaim as almost everyone else had gotten comfortable around the boot. "Ready! After three. One, two…" "Harry!" I shouted. He put his hand on the boot just as Amos said three and we were off. I looked at Cedric, my smile big with a laugh as I listened to my brother and my friends screaming, having never done this before.

"Let go kids!" Mr. Weasley shouted.

"What?!" Hermione screamed, petrified with what he had said.

"Let go!" And they did falling to the ground harshly with speed. With Cedric's hand still around my waist, I managed to walk down the air with them. I held out a hand to pull up my brother as our feet touched the ground.

"I'll bet that cleared your sinuses, eh!" Mr. Diggory joked.

After helping Harry up, Cedric and I ran forward to catched up with Mr. Weasley and his father.

"Well kids, welcome to the Quidditch World Cup." Mr. Diggory exclaimed. All of us lined were lined up in a row, looking at everything, excitement brewing within us.

As we reached the Weasleys tent, the two men decided that we would part ways for now and meet back up just before the game later on. Cedric leaned down to kiss me and after he pulled back he said, "I'll see you later." I nodded and took my hands from waist as his father called after him to hurry up.

As I went inside the tent I could hear Hermione and Ginny raving about the inside look. I walked in and stood next to Harry as he looked at it all with a spark in his eye and mumbled, "I love magic."

I smiled. "Amazing, isn't it?"

"Yes." He replied.

**xxXxx**

"Blimey dad, how far up are we?" Ron complained as we climbed the stairs to our spot. I went to respond when I heard a mocking voice that sent chills up my spine and a rush of anger through my veins.

"Well, put it this way, if it rains, you'll be the first to know." Lucius Malfoy. I spun around to face him and his vile son Draco, then felt Cedric put his hands on my waist to keep me from doing anything drastic.

"Father and I are in the ministers box. By personal invitation of Cornelius Fudge himself."

Mr. Malfoy jabbed Draco in the stomach with his cane as he said, "Don't boast Draco. There's no need with these people."

"Let's go." I muttered, enraged, and moved to push Harry – who was in front of me – forward towards the next flight of stairs when Mr. Malfoy used the top of his cane to trap Harry's hand that was resting on the pole.

"Do enjoy yourself, won't you. While you can." He said with a smirk on his face. I couldn't help but think that there was a double meaning behind his words.

We were laughing and discussing loads of way to make the Malfoy's pay when the Irish flew right over our head.

"Come on up. Take your seats. I told you these seats would be worth waiting for!" Mr. Weasley pestered us. We were at the very top of the stadium. Just then, the Irish team flew right over our head. Fireworks flew up and a leprechaun figure started to Irish dance. "It's the Irish!" Fred shouted.

"There's Troy!"

"And Mullet!"

"And Moran!" Fred and George shouted off the names of some players and the crowed started to chant.

"Here come the Bulgarians!" screamed George.

As the team flew in, one guy did a trick on his broom, causing Ginny to ask, "Who's that?"

"That sis, is the best seeker in the world!" Fred answered.

"Krum!" Harry, Ron, Fred and George shouted with the rest of the crowd.

"Good evening!" the Minister's voice filled the stadium.

"As Minister for Magic, it give me great pleasure, to welcome each and every one of you, to the final of the 422nd Quidditch World Cup! Let the match begin!"

**xxXxx**

When we got back to the tent, I collapsed on my bunk. It didn't take long for Fred and George to get me to dance an Irish jig while Ron defended the Bulgarians as Mr. Weasley lit the lantern with a splint. The twins and I were singing and dancing. "Come on! Join us! It's fun!" I said to Ginny and Hermione, who were sitting on the bed laughing at us. Mr. Weasley went outside with a questioning look on his face. Ron having had enough, opened his mouth and said, "There's no one like Krum!" "Krum?" George questioned. "Dumb Krum." said Fred, then the two started moving around like apes, chanting those two things over and over again as Ron continued his speech.

"He's like a bird the way he rides the wind. He's more than an athlete. He's an artist."

Ginny walked by him and said, "I think you're in love Ron." And I burst out laughing.

"Viktor, I love you. Viktor, I do." Fred and George started to sing, then Harry and I joined in. "When we're apart my heart beats only for you."

There was a commotion outside. "Sounds like the Irish have got their pride on." George said. "Stop! Stop it!" Mr. Weasley came rushing inside with a look on his face that tied my stomach in a knot. My fear was confirmed when he said, "It's not the Irish." as he rushed over to Ginny's side. "We've got to get out of here. Now!" I grabbed Harry by his elbow and we ran outside to someone screaming, "Get out! It's the Death Eaters!"

I gasped.

"Fred! George! Ginny is your responsibility! Get back to the Portkey! Everyone! Now!"

"Harry!" I heard Hermione scream. I pushed him in her direction. "Go! Go!" I shout in his ear, still pushing him to keep him ahead of me.

I huffed and let out a slight moan as I was trampled, pushing Harry forward one last time before falling to the ground.

"Bella!" I distantly hear Harry shout. "Go! Get back to the Portkey! I'll meet you there!" I shout back, hoping he could hear me.

For a moment, my heart stops, as I hear the sinister, chorused chanted and watch as tents are set on fire. I get up and start to run but soon I realize that I am at a loss with how to get back. Nevertheless, I continue to run, being harshly jabbed and stepped on by the rush of people until I am shoved into a burning tent and am knocked out cold.

**xxXxx**

I'm awakened by someone nearby loudly kicking what's left of the now burnt and abandoned grounds. I get up as quietly as I can when I hear someone's footsteps getting closer to me. I moved quickly when I get a glance and am able to tell that it is definitely not anyone that I know. I go from place to place until I spot shaggy haired boy with round glasses. _Harry_, I sigh in my head as I move up behind him and put my hand over his mouth. He starts. I wrap my other arm around his body, put my lips to his ear and whisper, "Don't. It's just me. You have to be very quiet. Okay?" He nods.

"Morsmordre!" I hear voice shout. I start to walk to backwards, gentley pulling Harry with me when I hear a twig snap under my foot and the man spins around and faces us and hesitantly starts walking in our direction.

"Harry!" "Bella!" Ron and Hermione's voices rang out.

As I heard their footsteps approach us, the man quickly ran away in the other direction. "We've been looking for you for ages!" said Ron as they reached us, his voice sounding exaggerated and exhausted. "We thought we lost you."

"What is that?" Harry exclaimed as he stared up at the sky. I looked up to see a skull with a snake slithering out of its mouth. I gasped in pain as the scar on my wrist started to burn, I could tell that Harry felt the same effect as he let out a harsh breath and put his hand to his forehead. Just as I was about to explain, I saw black blurs start to form around us. I grabbed Hermione and Ron's sleeves with one hand and pushed down Harry's shoulder with the other. "Get down!" I shouted as a chorus of Stupefy sounded around us and red sparks hit over our heads.

"Stop!" Mr. Weasley's voice shouted over the clashing of the spells hitting each other.

"That's my son!" he ran over to us. "Ron, Harry, Hermione, Bella, you all right?" "We came back for Harry and Bella." Ron tried to explain.

"Which one of you conjured it?" A man demanded strongly, rushing over to us with his wand raised. "Crouch, you can't possi–" Mr. Weasley tried to reason. "Do not lie! You've been discovered at the seen of the crime." Crouch interrupted pointing his wand directly at Harry now. "Crime?" Harry exclaimed as Mr. Weasley tried to reason once again. "Barty! They're just kids." "What crime?" Harry asked. I tugged his wrist backwards making him take a step back. "It's the Dark Mark, Harry. It's _his_ mark" I explained as I tried to step in front of him, hoping to put more space between him and Barty Crouch's wand.

"Voldemort? Those people tonight, in the masks, they're his too, aren't they? His followers." I nodded. "Yeah. Death Eaters." Mr. Weasley said. "Follow me." Crouch said, and began to move towards the green glow in the sky.

"There was a man, before." I interjected and he looked back at me. "Over there!" I told him, pointing in the direction I saw him run off. "All of you, this way!" he instructed to his team and they ran over to where I pointed.

"A man, Bella? Who?" Mr. Weasley asked me. "I don't know." I replied. "I didn't see his face."

**xxXxx**

"This is horrible. How can the ministry not know who conjured it? Wasn't there any security or..?" Hermione trailed off. We were currently on the train to Hogwarts.

"Loads. According to dad. That's what worried them so much, it happened right under their noses." Ron told her. From the corner of my eye I saw Harry rub his scar.

"It's hurting again isn't it? Your scar." Hermione asked before I could.

"I'm fine." Harry said, as always, he never liked to admit when it bothered him. "Bella, what about yours?" "It's nothing I can't handle." I told her. She stared at Harry and me intensely.

"You know Sirius will want to hear about this. What you both saw at the world cup. And the dream."

"Dream? What dream?" I asked, sharply turning my head towards Harry for and answer, looking back forth between the two. "Thanks a lot Hermione" he groaned. "Sorry." she softly replied back. "What dream, Harry?" I demanded. "It's nothing." "What dream?" "I'll tell you later, Bella. Just let it go for now. Please?" "You promise you'll tell me later?" "Yes, now please, drop it." Okay." I said begrudgingly, crossing my arms and slightly huffing as I sunk back into my seat. After a few minutes of silence, he uncrossed my arms and took my hand in his, holding it as he began to write his letter to Sirius.

**xxXxx**

The rest of the train ride was uneventful but when we got to Hogwarts, the whole school seemed to gather around the open entrance hall with excitement as a chariot pulled by flying horses landing on the grounds, nearly crushing Hagrid in the process. "Well, there's something you don't see every day." Fred said. As it landed I saw a huge ship rising up from under the black lake. "Whoa." proclaimed young Collin Creevey from his place beside me. He looked up at me with a gleam in his eye and I smiled at him before turning to head into the dining hall.

"Well, now we're all settled in and sorted, I'd like to make an announcement. This castle will not only be your home this year, but home to some very special guests as well." Professor Dumbledore said, standing at the front off the dining hall. By now, all the students had filled in and taken their seats. Just then, the doors opened to reveal Filch who started running down the main aisle towards Professor Dumbledore, his strange jog caused everyone to let out muffled giggles. Dumbledore continued on. "You see, Hogwarts had been chosen-"He stopped and exchanged a few words with Filch before carrying on saying, "So, Hogwarts has been chosen to host, a legendary event: The Triwizard Tournament." The room erupted into hushed whispers.

"For those of you who do not know, the Triwizard Tournament brings together four schools for a series of magical contests. For each school a single student is selected to compete, and let me be clear, if chosen, you stand alone. And trust me when I say these contests are not for the faint hearted. But more of that later, for now please join me in welcoming the lovely ladies of the Beubaxtons academy of magic and their headmistress, Madam Maxime."

The door opened to reveal a bunch of girls. They entered the room and gracefully glided down the aisle, every few steps they would turn to one table, put out their hands and sigh. All of the boys around were engrossed while I looked on to see the girls brake into a sort of run. "Bloody Hell." Ron said, his voice a little bit on the airy side. The girls turned to the staff table and sighed with their arms out, butterflies appeared around them and started flying around. They broke apart and got into a line in the front of the room.

Seamus nudged Ron, looked behind him and said, "Blimey, that's one big woman." I turned to notice that their headmistress was a giant. The final two girls came in, in front of her. One danced down the aisle while next to her, a younger girl in a leotard gracefully flipped down the aisle before ending next to the first girl. They bowed together, causing more butterflies to appear as a burst of applause filled the room.

Professor Dumbledore kissed Madam Maxime's hand before silencing us and announcing the second school. "And now, greet our friends in the North, the proud sons of Durmstrang and their High master, Igor Karkaroff."

The doors opened once more and in walked a bunch of boys. They walked a few steps and banged their staffs on the floor causing small sparks to appear at the base, they spun their staffs, making it almost look invisible, then they broke into a run to the front of the room where they stood on separate sides, in front of the staff table. Two men started doing some sort of odd moves and as they finished, one of them took out his wand and blew on it, a phoenix flew around the front of the room before disappearing.

I looked behind me to see three men as Ron said, "Blimey, it's him! Victor Krum." I turned to see them reach the front and watched as Karkaroff hugged Professor Dumbledore. "Albus!" He said with a very strong accent. "Igor." the professor greeted as he returned the hug before turning towards us once again.

"Now, sadly, our friends from the East are unable to attend. Because of this, there is a slight change to the rules. One person from each school will be chosen, the fourth and final person selected can be from any one of the schools here today." With that, the food appeared on our tables and he left us with heavy thoughts in the air, wondering about what will happen.

After a while, when most of us were finish eating and just talking amongst ourselves, Professor Dumbledore stood up, making everyone fall silent. "Your attention, please! I'd like to say a few words. Eternal glory. That is what awaits the student who wins the Triwizard Tournament. But to do this, this student must survive three tasks. Three extremely dangerous tasks."

"Wicked." Fred and George said as the professor carried on.

"For this reason, the Ministry has seen fit to impose a new rule. To explain all this we have the head of the department of International Magical Cooperation, Mr. Bartemius Crouch." Mr. Crouch made his way to the front on the table, but as he did, the ceilings sky turned stormy. Lightening and thunder filled the room as students started to scream, but it soon disappeared. I looked towards the front for an answer and was rewarded when I saw a figure walk through the near the end of the staff table.

"Bloody hell. It's Mad-Eye Moody." Ron said.

I turned to look at him and said, "Alastor Moody? The Auror?"

"Auror?" Dean inquired.

"Dark wizard catcher. Half the cells in Azkaban are filled thanks to him. He's supposed to be mad as a hatter, though, these days." Ron explained.

I looked back at the front and watched as he made his way over to Professor Dumbledore and shook his hand as the professor said, "My dear old friend, thanks for coming." "Stupid ceiling." He replied and let go, limping back over to stand behind where the other teachers were seated, only to see him open flask and take a large swing of it. "What's that he's drinking, do you suppose?" Seamus asked. "I don't know, but I don't think it's pumpkin juice." Harry answered.

Professor Dumbledore and Mr. Crouch made their way over to the front. Once there, Mr. Crounch then started to speak.

"After due consideration, the Ministry has concluded that for their own safety no student under the age of seventeen shall be allowed to put forth their name for the tri-wizard tournament. This decision is final." The room was immediately filled with an uproar of angry students. I stayed silent, silently pondering whether or not I would put my name in.

"Silence!" Dumbledore shouted.

As the muttering calmed down, Professor Dumbledore used his wand to reveal a cup that started to burst with blue flames. "The Goblet of fire." he said. "Anyone wishing to submit themselves to the tournament need only write their name upon a piece of parchment and throw it in the flame before this hour on Thursday night. Do not do so lightly. If chosen, there's no turning back. As from this moment, the Triwizard Tournament has begun."

**xxXxx**

As I walked into the Great Hall Thurday after classes had ended, I found Ron, Hermione and Harry already sitting among some other students. I took a deep breath and walked forward; I held the parchment in my hand, silently wondering whether or not this was really a good idea. When I reached them I heard a bunch of rowdy noise from the door.

"Come on, Cedric! Put it in!" I looked over to see him laughing with his friends as they pushed him forward so that he was standing in front of the age line, a piece of parchment in his hands. As he walked forward and put it in the flame from the fire shone across his face making him look rather dashing.

After a couple of pats on the back from his friends, he walked over and put his arms around me, pulling me to his chest. "Are you going to wish me good luck.?" He whispered." "Luck." I whispered back. "Do you think I'm going to be chosen?" "Maybe. If you are, though, you have to promise me you'll do your best not to get hurt. I don't know how I'd ever be able to go on if something ever happened to you." I confessed to him. "I promise." Was all he said as he hugged me to him tightly.

"Are you putting your name in?" he asked after a few seconds of silence. I may have been a sixth year, but I was seventeen, I had started my schooling at Hogwarts a year later than I was supposed to. I nodded as I pulled back, his hand in mine as I started to walk towards the cup. Once I reached it I looked back at him as I raised my hand and dropped the parchment in, looking back at the cup to watch the flames swallow it. Cedric pulled me back into his arms and kissed me softly as I smiled.

"Bella." Harry's voice interrupted. I looked at him to see concern written on his face.

"Don't look at me like that Harry. The odds of me getting chosen are slim." I tried to reason. He wasn't having it.

"Yes, but now there's still a chance that you can."

His scolding was interrupted by Fred and George. They ran through the room yelling and laughing as people clapped. They high-fived and stood on the benches.

"Thank you. Thank you. Well, lads, we've done it. Cooked it up just this morning." They each had a vial in their hands and I immediately knew it was an aging potion.

"It's not going to work." Hermione said in a sing-song way.

"Oh yeah, and why's that Granger?" They knelt down where she was sat and everyone was quiet as they listened to their conversation. "You see this?" She pointed at the thin blue line of smoke that circled the Goblet. "This is an age line, Dumbledore drew it himself."

"So?"

"So." she huffed, slamming her book closed and harshly putting it in her lap. "A genius like Dumbledore couldn't possibly be fooled by a dodge as pathetically dim witted as an Aging Potion."

"Ah, but that's why it's so brilliant." said Fred

"Because it's so pathetically _dim witted." _finished George. They stood back up on the bench and looked at each other.

"Ready Fred?"

"Ready George."

"Bottoms up." They said together as they hooked arms and drank the potion before jumping into the area between the Goblet and the age line. I clutched Cedric's side as he rubbed soothing circles on my hand. They stood still for a moment before they decided they were fine.

"Yes." Both of them cheered as they started dancing inside the circle, laughing. They stopped and held their parchment by the fire, looking at each again.

"Ready?"

"Ready." They threw them in, and once again stood still in the circle not moving an inch. They were fine for a few minutes but just has they had started to cheer their parchment flew back out along with a flame that struck their chests and threw them across the room. When they sat up their hair had turned white and they had long grey bears and moustaches. They looked at each other and felt their own faces.

"You said!"

"You said!" Then they flew at each other and were rolling across the floor trying to throw in some punches at each other as everyone chanted '_Fight! Fight! Fight!_'

I looked Cedric in the eye, shaking my head. Those two will never change.

**xxXxx**

That night, everyone gathered in the Great Hall for the selection of the champions who would compete.

"Sit down. Please." Dumbledore stood by cup. As everyone took their seats, I looked at Cedric to find him at his table. When he looked at me he mouthed, "_Good luck._" "_You too._" I mouthed back and looked back at Dumbledore as he began to speak again.

"Now the moments you've all been waiting for: The Champion selection!"

The room was dark, the only light was the blue flame of the cup.

Professor Dumbledore gently touched the goblet, its flame turned red as a piece of parchment flew out and floated into his hand.

"The Durmstrang champion is Viktor Krum." He revealed. Cheering soon rolled throughout the room as Viktor stood up and made his way past Dumbledore into the champion common room.

The process was repeated as another parchment floated into Dumbledore's hand before he announced, "The champion for Beauxbatons, is Fleur Delacour."

When cheers filled the room again, Cedric and I locked eyes once more. The Hogwarts champion was to be chosen next.

As the third peace or parchment flew into the professor's hand, I held my breath.

"The Hogwarts champion, Cedric Diggory!"

I broke into a huge smile and started cheering loudly along with the roars of the students as Cedric's friends pushed him up. He looked at me once more before heading back to where the other two champions were.

"And now, the final champion." Dumbledore said as the crowd settled down.

I looked at Harry as he took my hand, squeezing tightly with all his strength. "Another Hogwarts champion." I didn't think it would be possible, but Harry's grip tighten even more as Hermoine laid her hand on my forearm.

"The fourth and final champion is Isabella Potter!"

Cheers erupted from the Gryffindor table as I looked towards Professor Dumbledore in surprise. I stood up and made my way back. As I reach the gate I see Cedric standing nearby, he smiled as he saw me and I flew down the stairs into his waiting arms.

"Now your going to have to make me a promise." He said as he led me over to the fireplace.

I was about to reply when someone else walked into the room. I froze. My heart skipped a beat as I let go of the breath I didn't realize I was holding.

"Harry!" I gut-wrenchingly exclaimed.

"Bella, I –" he started to say, but was interrupted by multiple enraged voices coming from the stairway.

"It's wrong, I tell you!" "You French tart." "Everything is a conspiracy theory with you!" "Quiet! I can't think!" "Everything is a conspiracy theory." "I protest" "Harry." "I protest!" "Harry!" said Dumbledore amongst many other voices.

Harry spun around in fright. I rushed over to where he was as Dumbledore – and a massive amount of faculty – came in and put his hand on his shoulder, backing him up until he hit the table behind him. "Did you put your name in the Goblet of Fire?"

"No, sir!" he answered.

"Did you get one of the other student to do it for you?"

"No, sir."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes. Yes, sir"

"But of course he is lying!" Madame Maxime exclaimed as she knocked a hanging lamp out her way as she walked towards him and Dumblredore.

"The hell he is!" Alastor Moody shouts. "The Goblet of Fire is an exceptionally powerful magical object. Only an exceptionally powerful Confundas Charm could've hoodwinked it. Magic way beyond the talents of a fourth year."

"You seem to have given this a fair bit of thought Mad-Eye." Karkaroff interjected.

"It was once my job to think as dark wizards do, Karkaroff, perhaps you remember."

"That doesn't help, Alastor." Dumbledore snaps.

"There has to some sort of explaination, Professor!" I plead. "He can't compete. He can't!" He looks at me with grave eyes before he walks over to where Mr. Crouch stands looking at the fire. Cedric comes up behind me and wraps his arms around my waist.

"Leave this to you, Barty." he said.

"The rules are absolute. The Goblet of Fire constitutes a binding magical contract. Mr. Potter has no choice. He is, as of tonight, a Triwizard champion."

As everyone turns to look at Harry, I break out Cedric's hold and wrap my arms around him as I begin to cry into his shoulder.

**Next Chapter: Dragons. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Breath of Darkness**

**A/N:** _So, I've decided to leave the actual interview portion out as my attempts at writing it have been absolutely horrid. _

_Ps. I've also come to realize that the word 'before' as a few other turn up quite a bit, so pardon my lack of different words._

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Twilight or Harry Potter.

Chapter 2

_Click. _A bright flash momentarily blinded me. The click of heels sounded throughout the room.

"What a charismatic bunch. I'm Rita Skeeter." The women said as she walked up to us and shook our hands.

"I write for the Daily Prophet. But of course, you know that, don't you? It's you we don't know. You're the juicy news. What quirks lie beneath those rosy cheeks? What mysteries do the muscles mask? Does courage lie beneath those curls? In short, what makes a champion tick? 'Me, Myself & I' want to know. Not to mention my rabid readers. So, who's feeling up to sharing?" she asked. We all stayed silent until she said, "Shall we started with the youngest? Lovely."

As she dragged Harry away, I nodded my head, only hoping that he could understand that I was trying to say good luck.

xxXxx

"You better take those badges off boys." I say menacingly as I walk outside to Cedric.

"I had no part in that." he says as he pulls me to sit on his lap. "Relax. The badge isn't about you. It's your cheating brother we have a problem with." One of his friends' says. "My brother didn't cheat! He was set up! Don't you dare talk about my brother that way or I'll–." I was cut off by Cedric's hand covering my mouth. "Easy" he tells me in a low tone, and I relax into his arms, giving his friends one last glare before starting my reading.

"Read the badge Potter!" I hear another one of Cedric's friends say after a few minutes. I glare at him and look up only to see Harry walking towards us.

"Bella, Cedric. Can I have word?"

"Sure." Cedric tells him as I nod.

We walk over a little bit before Harry turns around and says, "Dragons. That's the first task. They got one for each of us." My eyes widen. "Are you serious?" Cedric questions him. Harry nods his head and I ask, "And Fleur and Krum, do they–." "Yes." Cedric wraps his arm around my shoulder and puts his hand on Harry's chest to stop him as he turns to leave. "Hey, listen. About the badges, I've asked them not to wear them, but–." "Don't worry about it." Harry cuts him off. He's agitated, and I have a feeling it's about more than just the badges. "Harry." I start, but he cuts me off again. "Don't worry about it." he repeats and heads off across the lawn.

I turn to look at Cedric. "Dragons." I say. "Dragons." He pulls me close and whispers, "Everything is going to be alright." And he drags me back to the bench.

"Why so tense, Potter?" a voice that belongs to none other than Draco Malfoy asks a few minutes later. I look up to see him sitting in a tree staring at my brother as walks by.

"My father and I have a bet, you see. I don't think you're gonna last ten minutes in this tournament." He says as he jumps down from his spot in the tree and starts to walk towards Harry. I get up from my spot on the bench and Cedric follows in suit. I can tell Harry isn't going to stand for this today considering how he was just a few minutes ago. "He disagrees! He thinks you won't last five."

"I don't give a damn what your father thinks, Malfoy. He's vile and cruel. And you're just pathetic." Harry snaps. I slowly start making my way over as Draco gets mad. "Pathetic?" he mutters and starts to reach for his wand.

"Oh, no, you don't, sonny!" a voice shouts, and I turn to see Alastor Moody rush out, wand raised at Draco as he casts a spell. Next thing I know, a ferret version of Draco is on the ground. "I'll teach you to curse somebody when their back is turned! You stinking, cowardly, scummy–." "Professor Moody!" Professor McGonagall exclaims as she and a few other students come rushing over. "Back-shooting." Moody continues. "What are you doing?" "Teaching." "Is that a–? is that a student?" she asks in a fright. "Technically, it's a ferret." He replies simply and every student around laughs as he puts the ferret down Crab's pants and he starts to squirm and shout.

Professor McGonagall changes Draco back as he comes crawling out of Crab's pant leg. Draco gets up only to say, "My father will hear about this!"

"Is that a threat?" Moody asks in a shout as he starts to chase Draco around the tree. "Professor Moody!" "Is that a threat?" "Professor!" "I could tell you stories about your father that would curl even your greasy hair!" "Alastor!" "It doesn't end here!" "Alastor." He turns to look at her. "We _never_ use transfiguration as a punishment! Surely Dumbledore told you that." "He might've mentioned it." he replied like a scolded child. "Well, you will do well to remember it." She turned around and walked off.

"Away." She said to all the student still gathered around. Cedric and I walked back to the bench and when I looked back, I saw Harry walking away with Professor Moody.

xxXxx

"_Your attention, please. This is a great day for all of us. Each of the three tasks involves very considerable danger. Please keep your seats at all times._" Dumbledore's voice rang outside. I was sitting on one of the beds in the champions tent, Cedric's arm wrapped around me as I lean into his chest. "Are you scared?" he asked. "A little." I told him. "Are you?" "A little." The tent opens up to reveal Dumbledore, Barty, Karkaroff, Filtch, and Madame Maxime. "Good day, champions. Gather around please. Now you've waited, you've wondered, and at last the moment has arrived. A moment only the five of you can fully appreciate. Barty, the bag." Dumbledore said.

Barty stepped forward. "Champions, in a circle around me." He fixed us in order. Cedric would go first, followed by Fleur, then Viktor, then I would go, leaving Harry to go last. He opened the bag in his hand and hel it out. "Miss Delacour, if you will." She reached in, jumping slightly, before she pulled out a miniature gimmick of a dragon. "The Welsh Green." Barty announced. "Mr. Krum." Krum had no trouble reaching in and grabbing his, trying to look unaffected by the task to come. "The Chinese Fireball. Mr. Diggory, your turn." Cedric had a hard look on his face as he reached into the bag. "The Swedish Short-Snout." Barty exclaimed when Cedric pulled out his hand. "Mr. Potter."

"Horntail." I heard Harry mutter under his breath from beside me. "What's that boy?" Barty asks, clearly having heard. "Nothing." Harry replies. He reaches his hand in, wincing, and quickly pulls back his hand. "The Hungarian Horntail." My head snaps to look at the dragon Harry held in his hand. It was definitely on of the most vicious dragons around. What hurts the most is that this is a battle he will have to fight alone.

Barty turns to me. "Last but not least. Miss Potter." I slowly reach in, cringing slightly as I grab mine and pull my hand back out. Barty looks at me gravely and announces in a monotone voice, "The Hebriden Black." Dumbledore looks at me sternly. From my knowledge on dragons, I have a right to be scared.

The Hebriden Black is very aggressive. It can grow up to thirty feet long, has dark, rough scales and ridges along its back. Not to mention a tail tipped with an arrow shaped spike.

"These represent five very real dragons each of which have been given a golden egg to protect. Your objective is simple: Collect the egg." '_Simple! He calls that simple?!_'"This you must do, for each egg contains a clue without which you cannot hop to proceed to the next task. Any question?" We all stayed silent.

"Very well. Good luck, champions. Mr. Diggory, at the sound of the cannon you may–" Dumbledore starts to say but the cannon cuts him off. They all file out to the stands as Cedric looks ahead.

"Cedric!" He turns to look at me. "Just… be careful out there, okay?" He smiles and nods his head as he steps out into the arena.

"Bella." I turn and walked towards Harry, wrapping him in a hug.

"I want you to be careful out there. Okay, little brother?" I whisper sternly into his ear. His hold on me tightens as he nods and replies, "You too." And that was all that needed to be said.

xxXxx

As I walked out, I stop at the entrance, taking in the course laid out. I took a few steps out as I quickly scan around to see if the dragon is in sight. To no avail, but finding out where the egg is. I close my eyes and loudly gulp as I look up just in time to see the dragons' tail swing down to hit me. I hear the frightened gasps and screams from the crowd as I'm tossed up in the air, flying several feet away, only to start rolling once I'm back on the ground and hit my head on a boulder; the wind is knocked out of me.

Disoriented, I try to pull up, only to put my hand on my temple as everything spins. I groan as I'm finally to sit up and take my hand away from my head only to see blood. I looked down at my leg to see a deep gash from the dragons' arrow-tipped tail.

I push myself up just in time for the dragons' tail to hit me again and I'm flung through the air once more, landing on the other side of the pit, rocks falling all around me. I shift to find my foot caught under a large rock. I try to shimmy it out, my ankle screaming in protest, as I silently mutter, "_Bombarda_." Under my breath and the rock begins to crack. When my ankle is finally free, I grab a small, sharp rock and carefully stand up and look around to see what the dragon was planning, my eyes widening as I see it's next action.

I duck as it's tail comes at me for a third time, the cut on my head makes me dizzy as I do so, causing me to be subjected to it's tail once more, but this time I'm not as lucky as my side is sliced by it's tail. I cry out in pain as the sting of the cut hits me in full force. Slamming the rock on its scales, the dragon screeches as the rock pierces its skin and I drop to the ground, barely being able to roll to left before the dragons' tail comes down, repeating the process twice more before I'm able to move back onto my feet as the dragon turns around.

It spews fire as I run to hide behind the nearest boulder. I let out a shout as the fire burns my ankle before I'm completely behind the rock. The crowds reactions were getting annoying. I clenched my teeth and dug my nails into my palm as I raised my wand over my ankle and whispered, "Aguamenti." The ice water numbing the pain to a slightly duller state that I could deal with until the task was over.

I shifted so that I was crouched on my feet, wincing as I put pressure on my ankle. I stayed like that for a few seconds as I debated my next move. I could hear the dragon moving around, when I was able to tell it's position I looked around the boulder to my right and shouted, "Bombarda!" my voice barely audible over the blast. As the dragon moved towards the blast, I ran to the closest rock, moving a little bit closer to the egg.

I repeated the process a few more times. Hoping it would stick and not make the dragon too angry. I did it again one last time before running out into the center to grab the egg. My worst fear confirmed when I run out to face one angry dragon. _Just my luck._ I thought. _Just as it seemed to be going well._ The creatures' teeth were bared; its enchanting purple eyes staring at my small figure.

I raised my wand a muttered, "Glacius!" Putting out the fire it started to spew. I think I've had enough fire to last me for a while. Using the Bewitched Sleep Charm, I watch as the dragon slowly falls asleep. I carefully walk forward, keeping my wand raised, and quickly grab the egg.

I rush to go back behind a boulder as the keepers jump in and Dumbledore announces my success. As soon as I see someone come running to me, I collapse, the effects of blood-loss finally hitting me as the adrenaline wears off.

xxXxx

I wake up in the hospital wing. I turn my head to see Cedric, his hand covering mine. "Hey. Your awake." He said loudly. Or maybe he said it softly. I couldn't tell, my head was pounding profoundly which made it seem like he was shouting.

"Hey." I whisper back.

"How are you feeling?" he asks, thankfully lowering his voice after hearing my whisper.

"Better than I did before that's for sure." I tell him. "Got a really bad headache though. And my ankle still hurts a bit."

"Yeah, Madame Pomfrey did the best she could but she said it might be sore for a while."

I sat up, taking in my surroundings.

"Harry!" I gasp, lurching forward to get up off bed, but Cedric put his hands on my shoulders and gently pushed me back down.

"He's fine." he told me. "A little roughed up, but not nearly as bad as you. I've got to say, you got the worst out of all of us."

"Great. Now everyone thinks I'm weak." I mutter.

"Quite the opposite actually, you kept going even though you took beating after beating and finished the first task. It was admirable, really."

"I guess I can live with that." I concluded, smirking. Cedric laughs. "Not so bad, then, is it?"

"Nope." I said, popping the 'p'.

We both laugh this time. "Isabella! Your awake!" Madame Pomfrey exclaims as she walks over. "How are you feeling?"

"A little sore, but nothing that I can't handle." I tell her.

"Good. I want to keep an eye on you just a bit longer. Rest, you need it." She said before scurrying off.

I yawned.

"She's right. You need your rest." Cedric said softly after she left.

"But why would I sleep when I could spend time with you?"

"Funny. But I'm not an excuse."

"Fine, but I expect you to be good and go to class then."

"I will. Bella…" He paused.

"Yes Cedric?"

"I was wondering…would you like to go to the Yule Ball with me?"

I looked at him and smiled. "I would love to." I answered him as I closed my eyes and slowly drifted back to sleep.

xxXxx

The Yule Ball, a tradition of the Triwizard Tournament since its inception. On the night on Christmas Eve, the hosting school and their guests gather in the Great Hall for a night of well mannered frivolity. The Yule Ball is, in short, a dance. Each champion and their date are set to dance before everyone else, yet another tradition.

In all honesty, it sounded great. There was just one slight problem…I can't dance. And while Cedric has been devoted to try and teach me, spare the classes that Professor McGonagall has been giving all of us Gryffindor students, I've only been able to prove that I can seriously injure whoever my dance partner is. I've been getting slightly better, I just hope I don't make a fool out of myself tonight.

I take one last look in the mirror. My gown is metallic gold with a long length that touches the ground, my black heels hidden underneath. My hair was curled and fitted to a fullness I didn't know it had the potential of reaching. I wore a small, plain gold chain on my wrist. Around my neck was a simple gold necklace. A love knot, given to me by Cedric a year after we first started seeing each other. Hermione had helped me with my makeup. She made it look natural, but still noticeable enough for it to leave an impression.

"You look beautiful." She said from behind me.

"Thank you." I told her. "Now, let's get you finished up.

I grabbed what needed as she sat on the bed. She was wearing a long, ruffled, lavender ombré gown that had a deep purple sash around her waist that was tied into a bow at the front. Her hair was curled and pinned up though one lovely curled strand lay over her shoulder.

I sat down on the bed beside her, makeup in hand. "I don't know if I ever told you this, Hermione, but I'm really glad you and Harry became friends." I told her as I applied some mascara. "I've come to think of you as a sister, in a way."

"Thank you, Bella. That means a lot to me. I've come to think of you as a sister as well." She reveals to me. I smile at her as I finish her makeup.

"So, I never did hear, who is your date tonight?"

"Oh! Well, um, I. I've kind of been keeping it a secret."

"You know you can tell me anything, right?" She nods as she takes a deep breath.

"Viktor Krum." She divulges.

"Viktor Krum?! Blimey Hermione! Oh, I knew he had a thing for you, but I didn't know you felt the same way!" I gush out.

"I don't! not really. He was persistent and I only agreed because I didn't think anyone else was ask me."

"Did Ron not ask you?"

She looks at me with wide eye. "Ron? Why –?"

"Don't think I didn't notice Granger. I see the way you look at him." She blushes furiously. I take her hand. "Come on." I say, tugging her to the door. "Let's go before our dates start to wonder what we're up to."

As we walked down the stairs, my eyes found Cedric. He cleaned up quite nice, although there is no taming his hair. He looked up at me and smiled, holding my eyes the entire way down. As I spot Viktor, I pull Hermione close and whisper, "Go get him." Into her ear and push her forward as we reach the bottom of the steps. I smile as I watch him bow to her and kiss her hand in greeting before offering his arm to her, only to feel butterflies in my stomach as Cedric does the same to me before pulling me close.

"You look so beautiful." He tells me.

"You look rather handsome yourself." I stare into his eyes for a few moments before looking around for brother, to find him conversing with his date.

"Harry!" I proclaim as Cedric and I walk over to him. "Don't you look dashing." I tell him as I envelop him in a hug.

"Who's the lucky girl?" I ask as he and Cedric shake hands.

"Oh, right, um, Bella, Cedric, this is Cho Chang."

"It's nice to meet you." I say, shaking her hand before pulling her in for a hug.

"You hurt him, I kill you." I whisper in her ear, fulfilling my sisterly duties, pulling back with a smile. She nods slightly at me.

"Can we have the champions line up please?" I hear Professor McGonagall exclaim. I look at Cedric, a nervous smile on my face.

It's time

xxXx

"Harry! Care to dance with your sister?" I ask him later on in the evening. The first dance had gone surprisingly well. 'Well' meaning I hadn't hurt anyone with my dancing, of course. Cedric had excused himself to use the bathroom and to get drinks. I look at Cho. "Is that okay? Just one dance, I promise, then he's all yours."

She smiles, nods, and says, "I'll go get us some drinks." I take Harry's hand and we move onto the dance floor.

"How are you Harry? I know I haven't been around much lately and I've been completely distracted and stuff but…How are you feeling about this, with the Tournament and everything?"

"Good. I'm good. It's not exactly what I wanted to happen, but I guess I'm doing fine with all of it."

"Good. That's…good. Great."

"What about you?" he asks. "How are you doing? I know I should've visited more when you were in the hospital wing, but –."

"Don't." I cut him off. "I'm fine. Really, I am. So I got a little roughed by my dragon slightly more than the other. I'm better now, that's what matters. I'm more worried about you."

"Why?"

"It's my job. It's always been this way, Harry. And no matter what happens, this year or twenty years from now, I just want you to know that I will always love you, okay? And I don't want you to feel like you have to hide things from me."

"Hide things? What –?"

"The dreams, Harry. Remus wrote me and said that I should keep a closer eye on you, to try and really decipher what they are supposed to mean because he knows how much I'd do for you and how I analyze every single detail when it comes to something that is related to your safety. You've been agitated and moody and bit more angry than normal. And I know you had a spat with Ron. Did you really think that I wouldn't find out? Next to you and Hermione, he always comes to me to talk because there's no way he'll go to Ginny and he thinks his brother will make a joke out of everything if he goes to them. And you know, I get it. I do, I really do. I just wish I knew what I did to make you think that you can't trust me."

My eyes find Cedric's from across the room, he waves me over, drinks in hand. I step away from Harry, taking his hands in mine and squeezing them once more. "Go find your girl." I say, before turning around and walking over to where Cedric was, trying to hold back the traitorous tears that spring into my eyes.

"You okay?" he asks as I approach him. I nod. "Do you want to get out of here?"

I look up at him and smile.


End file.
